Desires of the Heart
by kaiserd1990
Summary: With all the pressures that get placed on Trunks everday by his family, teachers, and friends Trunks would like a little time to relax. The only problem is he's accidentally fallen in love. WARNING: Shounen-ai. Don't like it, Don't read it.
1. The Big Test

Okay guys, this is my first fic ever so please be nice. Also, I'll take some constructive criticism, but don't flame me because its yaoi. If you're uncomfortable with this stuff then don't read it. Easy enough, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different.

Trunks- Soooooo, you're seriously gonna go through with this, huh?

Kaiser D. - And _why _shouldn't I?

Trunks- Because you can't write for shit!

Kaiser D. –Hey, that's mean!

Goten- Yeah, Trunks, your writing sucks just as much.

Trunks- Heh shows what you know! I got an A+ on the last seven papers I wrote.

Goten- So if Kaiser's and your writing is the same then--?

Trunks- Kaiser's writing is good?

Goten- And they call_ you_ the smart one.

Trunks- Hey! What's that supposed to mean.

Goten- I'll give you three guesses.

Trunks- Oh, you're good.

Kaiser- You done yet?

Goten and Trunks – YES!

Kaiser- Jeez! No need to get testy.

Trunks- Can we just get on with this?

Kaiser- Fine, fine.

**The Test**

12121212122121212212121212121212211212121212121212122112122121211221211122121122121211212211221121212121212121

Trunk's P.O.V.

'Well, another wonderful day in the life of Trunk's Briefs. Wait, did I just refer to myself in the third person. No, Trunks, you're not psycho at_ all._ Oh, crap I did it again. Okay, are we in first per-- Oh crap now I've got a split personality. What the hell is wrong with me? First it's third person, then this we crap comes in. Now, back to my regularly scheduled life. First I fail a math test because I'm distracted by thoughts of Goten, then I can't focus on what my friends say because I'm distracted by Goten, and then Goten asks me something and I can't focus because I'm distracted by Goten. Now, above all that, **_I_** have to go back home and be schooled on running C.C. Then dad's probably going to want to train me for the upcoming tournament, and I just can't take all this pressure anymore.'

Okay, here's the full story. I was eighteen years old, I was in love with my best friend Goten but was too afraid to admit it, and I was faking that I was completely lost with the whole C.C. thing because I wasn't ready to run it just yet. I was under a lot of stress basically. That day, however, would be the start of my new life, whether I knew it or not, and it changed all because of one little decision.

'Maybe I should just accept my fate. I'm destined to run C.C. sooner or later, and I'm doomed to be single forever. Maybe it's time to stop playing dumb with mom, time to show her what I can do.'

I walked into the house slowly, hoping to at least make it up the closest flight of stairs unnoticed. However, as soon as I stepped through the doorway I was tackled by my nine year old little sister, Bra. She was a bit pesky sometimes, oh who am kidding, she was pesky all the time, but she was still pretty cute. I shoved her off me with ease and headed towards my room, Bra trailing close behind.

"Sooooo, what'd ya do today?" my little nuisance of a sister asked me.

"I woke up, I went to school, I came home, I got tackled," I responded in a monotonous voice.

That was the same answer I gave her every day, partially because I thought it was funny but mostly because it was true. I could never tell, though, if it annoyed her or entertained her. Either way, it worked for me.

"Me too!" she replied excitedly as if us having the same basic day was something to be relished.

"You got tackled by your little sister?" I asked her, somewhat sarcastically.

"Yup."

"Uhhhh, women."

"Yup."

"Alright, Bra, Go bug someone else. I've got to go take mommy's test okay."

"Yup."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yup."

"Are you a boy?"

"Yu-- HEY!"

"So you can talk."

"Yup."

"Dork."

"Yup."

After my very in depth conversation with Bra, I went down to talk with my mom. She was the one that was giving me the C.C. lessons. I needed to get these things over with because with my stupidity act I had only managed to delay the lessons' end by three months so far. It was the moment of truth. My mom was either going to break out, extremely angry, or she will be completely understanding. She's kinda random that way.

"Hey Mo-om!" I screamed to the blue haired woman practically at the top of my lungs.

"Hun, I'm right here. You don't need to scream. Besides, I'd prefer you didn't because I_ prefer_ having ears that _work._"

"Oh, sorry mom."

"What do you want, hun?"

"I want to take your C.C. final."

After that there was a fairly long uncomfortable silence as mom stared at me with eyes of confusion and an 'are you serious' look. When she realized I was all that came out was--

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, trunks you've been failing my class practically the entire time. I can't just give an unprepared student the final exam."

"Mom, I'll make a deal with you. If I fail the final, I will never question your judgment again, promise. However, if I pass with 100, I'll never hear another word about these classes again."

"Deal. From now on though, don't question my judgment at all."

"Oh ... err ... okay."

With that said I followed her into the study where she gave me the final, and, for once, I didn't think about Goten.

trunksisonehornylittlegaybastardainthe.ofcourseicantsaymuchaboutgoteninthatrespecteithernowcani.oh,butwaityoudontknowanythingaboutthatyet.

Trunks- My life isn't that complicated, really. I'm just your average everyday multibillionaire genius.

Kaiser- Oh, you're too modest.

Trunks- Shut it you ass hole

Kaiser- Why don't you, bitch

Trunks- Oh you did not just call me that. Goten, did he just call me what I think he called me

Goten- Yes, and personally I think you're both right. Kaiser you're an ass, trunk's you're a bitch, and me, well, I'm a perfect little angel.

Kaiser- Should we kill him now or later

Trunks- Oh, now, most definitely.

Goten- Okay, I'm running now.

Well how was it? Be brutally honest, I don't care, as long as somebody reviews. I need confidence people. Without it, I'm just your average, everyday, psychotic writer. BBFN (Bu-bye for now.)


	2. Phone Call

Alright, if the last chapter was really, really, really short, then you might want to go back and read it again. My original chapter was replaced by a bad version of it accidentally. Anyways, enough of my ramblings. This story has a long way to go and this is just delaying me.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Phone Call**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Nobody's P.O.V.

Hello, I'm nobody and if nobody minds than I'll be talking for the entire chapter, and since I, being nobody, mind, I guess I'll do just that. (Don't worry, I confused myself too.)

"TRUNKS BRIEFS GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW," an obviously pissed off Bulma Briefs replied.

"What? What did I do?" a very confused Trunks asked.

"I think you know exactly what you did young man. At what point in time did you sneak into my office, break into my Saijyn proof drawer, memorize the answer key to the test, put the answer key back, and finally refit my drawer so it looked like no one had touched it?"

"Around the same time I put jellybeans and marshmallows on my hot dog. What do think I am a rotten thief? Why would I take that much effort just to memorize your 575 question test?"

"Well you must have because that's the only way you could possibly ace this test. You were failing completely and you just suddenly understand everything. Yeah, right."

"Look mom, I was failing on purpose because I wanted you to stop teaching me, but when I saw you weren't going to, I decided to prove that I understood. I just don't want to start running it yet. You understand, right. Plus, I was tired of seeing F's."

"Oh, Trunks, you may have my good looks, but I don't think you got the smarts. You aren't going to be the CEO for another few years, dear."

"But wait, how can that be? The first question on the test was, and I quote, 'At what age will you become the CEO of C.C.' and I answered within a week of passing the final."

"Umm… no you didn't. You got it right, mistake or not."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So, uh… I'm gonna go call Goten."

"You do that."

"Bye."

"Bu-bye."

Trunks then proceeded to his room where he picked up his phone and called Goten. After a few rings Chi-Chi picked up on the other end.

"Hello," answered Chi-Chi in an unusually cheerful voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Son, can I talk with Goten."

"Sure let me get him for you."

After a few seconds Goten could be heard on the other end asking who it was. When he found it was Trunks he eagerly answered.

"Hey Trunks. What's up?"

"Not much. Actually, I just passed the C.C. final."

"Not much! Dude that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess, but hey, you wanna spend the night tonight."

"Umm… sure, but I have a date tonight, with Valice. I should get there around nine, at the latest, I swear."

"Oh, uhh, okay, I guess that's all right."

"You sure Trunks. It doesn't seem like you're okay with this."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. See ya later. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye."

'Hmm… what's with that? It seemed like he was upset about my date. Oh, well, probably had something on his mind. Still, I can't help but wonder.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Goten- Jeez Trunks, it's just one date. Can't you wait your turn?

Trunks- Not for someone as fine as you.

Kaiser- Eh, will you two please shut up?

Trunks- What, can't take it that we've found love and you haven't?

Kaiser- Actually, I have. You two just make romance look disgusting.

Goten- (aside to Trunks) Kaiser's just jealous.

Kaiser- You whisper very loudly, Goten. You do know that right?

Goten- Oh, whoops, my mistake.

Trunks- Genius.

Goten- Aren't I, though?

Kaiser/Trunks- Uhh.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I should have this thing updated by Friday, maybe earlier. Well, if you keep reviewing that is.


	3. Running Away

Um, I suppose this is sooner than Friday. Actually, it's only Wednesday, so it's a lot sooner but hey. I'm getting a lot of reviews now, so I figure I'd better keep up. And now, for our feature presentation.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Running Away**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks's P.O.V.

"Aaaah! I hate that little slut. She can barely form a complete sentence, and he's still crazy for her. Nine my ass. He probably won't come until 11:00, if he even comes at all. We've been basically out of contact for months on end and what do I get? 'Sorry, I'm going out with Valice tonight. I'll be there at nine, at the latest' AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, STOP THAT YELLING RIGHT NOW!" could be heard from the mouth of an angry human from downstairs.

"WELL THANKS FOR SETTING A GREAT EXAMPLE, MOM!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"FINE I WILL!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF IT."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I'M LEAVING!

"FINE, I'LL GET YOUR FATHER TO HELP YOU PACK.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MOTHER F-ING WHORE OF A GOD DAMN BITCH."

"VEGETA, KILL YOUR SON FOR ME THIS INSTANT."

Oh crap, now I was in trouble.

'Any minute now dad's gonna burst through that door and kill me slowly and painfully. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! … Wait, what's this? No response? The door's still on its hinges. I'm saf—or at least that's what they want me to think. Maybe I should just run away. I mean all I would need is a few dozen capsules that might accidentally go off while I'm walking and kill me in some strange manner. Let's see; one for the house, the car, the furniture, a food supply, kitchen appliances, etc. Now where did I put that spare stash? NO WAY! HOW DID THEY FIND IT? WHY WERE THEY SEARCHING MY ROOM? Alright, well I guess I'd better go to the main capsule room. Wait, no, they'll expect that. I should go to the spare capsule room. Wait, no again. They'll no that I've thought that far ahead, but will think that that is where I'll stop. I should go to the main room.'

Nobody's P.O.V.

Hi, it's me again. I'll be taking control of this story for the remainder of the time because that's what I feel like doing. So, here it goes.

Trunks raced down to the main capsule room and found something that he did not expect there greeting him. Right there, in front of him, was nothing but and none other than a very imposing figure. Standing there at a very short height was a three foot pile of used condoms.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," was the only thing that could come out of the mouth of a very disgusted Trunks Briefs. "Now, to sneak out slowwwwly."

"Uhhh, Trunks, where do you think you're going?"

"Holy f, it's you!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks- So, who's this mystery person?

Kaiser- What mystery person?

Goten- The one you put at the end dimbo. Is it Bulma?

Trunks- Is it Vegeta?

Kaiser- (sarcastically) Is it a non-existent evil twin? Can't you guys just wait for the next chapter?

Trunks/Goten- NO!

Kaiser- Aw, that's too bad.

Trunks- He's evil.

Goten- Really, I hadn't guessed.

(Trunks sticks tongue out a at Goten)

Kaiser- Umm yeah, let's leave it at that.

Well, that's all folks. Thanks for all the reviews guys. My next chapter should be up by Friday. You know, the day this one was supposed to be up. I just couldn't wait any longer. I've already written up to chapter seven. I just like making you wait for each one. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Later, dudes.


	4. Goten's Early?

Well, you're all telling me to update today, so guess, what, I am. I can't help it. I'm a people pleasing, ISTP, 136 IQ, left brained kind of kid. Not that any of that has to do with this. Now before I get to the story, I have some recognitions to make.

**ProfessorHojo**- You gave me my first review. I got happy. Yay! Why haven't come back. Why?

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff**- You've reviewed for every chapter. Nobody else did that. I'd give you a cookie but I don't know you.

**shadowhawk00- **You said most loyalist. That's funny. (I know I've got a wacked sense of humor but hey, it's cool).

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

The mystery person that everyone was so worried about is going to be revealed really fast. Like within the first lines. Kinda lame isn't it. Now you hate me! WAA!

**Goten's … Early?**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Goten's P.O.V.

"Holy f it's you," said Trunks the second he noticed me."

"Yeah Trunks it's me. Is something wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"No! Why?" he responded a little too quickly.

"Well mainly because you're carrying several dozen capsules that you could easily live off of, but the fact that you seem to be mad at me for being early worries me as well."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not mad at you, it's just that I'm surprised to see, and I have the capsules because I'm running away. You know, starting over, but completely independent this time. Like on my own and all."

"Oh, I see now, because I didn't know that independent meant on your own. God, you're an idiot. Alright, why are you running away?"

"Because my mom's a bitch and my dad is always taking her side and taking it out on me, with his fists."

"Bulma, you do know he's right, right?" I heard Vegeta say from the other room.

"But I'm not a bitch."

"That's not the point. You don't really set the best example of civil behavior, ya know?"

"I know, but it's just that I want our son to be happy. So, when I see him mad, it makes me sad, but I don't know how to express sad so I express m- -a- -d," Bulma managed to say through her tears.

"A bitch, huh?" I asked Trunks inquisitively.

"Well, not exactly."

"Still gonna run away?"

"No, I guess not. Eh, I just get so mad at her sometimes. I need something to take my mind off of this."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

3 hrs. Later

'Holy crap, Trunks has been training hard. I barely beat him. Thank god I've been training with dad. Oh well, I could still beat him easily. I mean, I can reach SS2 now but he can't.'

Trunks P.O.V.

'Man, I can't believe Goten beat me. Oh well, I'm still stronger than him. After all, I can reach SS2.'

"Hey, Goten, you hungry?"

"Duh! Why do you even ask?"

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you've got; I don't care."

Knowing Goten's appetite, I brought out the fridge so he could pick and choose. Though, I suppose I should have chosen because he just ate the refrigerator.

Suddenly, Goten's voice rang out in my ear, "Hey Trunks, I've got something really important to talk to you about. Well, you've probably picked up on a couple of hints and noticed I'm acting a bit strange. Today something happened to me, on an emotional level, that might change our… uhh… relationship. So, what I wanted to ask is-

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks- What the hell is wrong with you?

Kaiser- What are you complaining about now?

Goten- You just dropped on what is likely to be the most important thing that you will ever say in this fic.

Kaiser- It's a little something I like to call a cliff hanger. Don't you just love it?

Trunks- Not really, but whatever floats your boat.

Kaiser- And what a lovely boat it is.

Alright, let's try this one more time. I am going to put up the next chapter on Friday, which is tomorrow. Just try and stop me. (Please don't really it will make me feel bad).

BBFN, later dudes, I'll update tomorrow if I get reviews and any other clever way to say good bye you can think of.


	5. Subconscious Discussions

Okay people, this is it, the 'reversal of fortune' if you will. Heh, I said if you will. Heh, I said heh. Heh, this is one of those Family Guy Moments (I don't own it, duh) isn't it? But this isn't a Family Guy fic, is it now? If you'll notice though, I have all the proper underlining. That's what we reviewed in English class today. Whoopee! I'm great in English class. It makes me feel smart (that doesn't happen too often). Just so you're all aware, my attention span is super short right now, and I get sidetracked easily. That means I'm having a good day (that doesn't happen too often either).

thought within thought

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Subconscious Discussions**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks' POV

"So … what I wanted to say is- -."

"Oh kami, yes, of course, Goten. I didn't think you'd ever ask.

I flung myself onto my slightly taller Saijyn friend, giving him the biggest hug of his life.

"Uh, Trunks, what are you talking about?"

"That depends. What were you going to tell me?

"I was going to say that Valice broke up with me broke up with me so I might seem a little distant…ya know, until I get over this."

"Well then, I was talking about absolutely nothing. So, you wanna talk? Is that why you were early?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't get it. What did I do wrong? I attended to her every need, I bought her everything she could ever want, I took her anywhere she could want to go, I gave her my life and she still cut it off."

"Goten, you didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect in my mind. She's gonna be the one that's sorry. Seriously, everyone wants to go out with either me or you, even the straight guys. Hell, if I was a girl, I'd go out with you in an instant."

"Yeah, you're right, a little freaky, but still right. I can get any girl I want. She should feel honored just to have gone out with me at all!"

"Whoa, man, I wanted to make you feel better, not give you a big head. Calm down Mr. Macho Man. So, what did she say, where'd you go. Come on man give me details. Goten, Goten?"

Goten's POV

'God he's so cute when he acts like a giddy little school girl. Holy hell, did I just think that.'

'Yes you did,' commented a mysterious voice.

I decided to respond; with great tact I might add, simply by saying, 'Who the fuck are you.'

'I'm your subconscious.'

'Oooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy. Let's assume I believe you. What do you want?'

'First off, if you're gonna come to me and ask questions then don't doubt who I am. Secondly, it's not what I wan, it's what you want kid. Thirdly, what you want to know is if you like Trunks or not.

'No, I'm fine. I know I don't like him, so it's cool.' But what if I do like him?

'Hello, subconscious here. I can hear your thoughts. Actually, this whole conversation is your thoughts, so, yeah.

'Damn, that's right. You're evil, ya know.'

'Alright, here's your answer. You don't like him- -'

'Oh, phew. Trunks would probably think I'm a freak if I did. '

'And I think you're rude for interrupting. What I was going to say is that you don't like him, you're in love with him.'

'Yeah right, he's my best friend. I couldn't think of him that way.'

'What part of subconscious don't you get? I'm your fully honest self; I can't be wrong about you.'

'Damnit, you're not supposed to have good points. Oh well, just because it's true doesn't mean he has to know.'

"Goten," I heard a voice in the distance.

"Goten," there it was again but closer this time.

"Goten," yeah now it was right up in my face.

'Hold on. That sounded like Trunks. Oh my kami, he needs my help.'

I sprung open my eyes and was about to leap off the couch when I noticed Trunks, two inches from my face.

'I must be so red right now. I hope he doesn't notice.'

Trunks POV

I guess I didn't realize how close I'd gotten until he woke up. I blushed so furiously; I was sure he would notice. I backed off a little so he couldn't see my face.

"Hey, Ten-chan, what happened? I asked you for details and you just blacked out."

"I don't know, but it was really we- -"

"Hold on. I think I see someone out in the hallway."

I bolted out of the room to try and catch the culprit, but by the time I got there he had disappeared.

"Hey, Goten, I guess it was just my… I see you're asleep again, ay. You must have…'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks: So, why did I just stop speaking in the middle of a sentence?

Kaiser: Oh, I have my reasons.

Goten: Chu crazy, bruda.

Kaiser: What's his problem?

Trunks: He wants to be Jamaican.

Kaiser: That's… interesting.

Goten: Ya, man.

Kaiser: Okay stop. Please, just stop.

Goten: What's wrong, am I bad at it.

Kaiser: Yes, and you're annoying me

Trunks- Welcome to my life.

(Goten sticks out tongue).

Kaiser: You're just as bad Trunks so shut up.

Trunks: Oh, that was low.

Kaiser: Not my fault. You set yourself up for it man.

Trunks: So what you're telling me is that, you're an idiot, writing about two idiots.

Kaiser: You finally said something smart, hurray.

I know. Kind of a weird place to leave off but I'll explain next chapter. I'll probably update Sunday. I'm gonna be gone all day Saturday so it's kinda out of the question. Please review. Reviews make me feel special. (Like I said, doesn't happen often).


	6. Hint Rally

Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! I fooled you all didn't I. Okay, so not all of you but most of you. So, yeah, last chapter I kinda ended it strange, but I have my reasons. I was gonna write it different but it wouldn't have been as confusing. Why is that a problem? Because I like to confuse people, so there. Alright, this is it. Another chapter of delaying the inevitable.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Hint Rally**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Nobody's POV

Hi, I'm back and I have tons more confusing things to say. Like…uh… If you buy three monkeys and a banana, how old are you? Huh, huh? Wait, what? That makes no sense. What the hell are you smoking? Nothing, really, I swear. Oh, yeah right. How could you not believe me? I was your greatest fan. I idolized you. Twenty-seven. What? The answer to your riddle is twenty-seven. Damn, you're good. I know. Say, aren't we supposed to be telling a story. Yes, we are, so shut up.

"Trunks, Trunks?"

"Uh, mom? What happened?"

"I don't know honey. Your father found you and Goten unconscious in the living room. I was hoping you knew what had happened."

"Well, I remember seeing someone, then I turned around, and then somebody jabbed me, on the neck."

"Did you see them at all, anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Well, whoever it was is gone now," Vegeta chimed in.

"I'll beef up security; they won't get back in here," Bulma added.

"Thanks, mom. Hey, where's Goten?"

"He's in the next room. Would you like to go and see him?"

"Yeah, of course. Is he all right?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's still unconscious though."

Trunks then walked into the other room. Goten seemed so full of color and radiance. He had this sort of aura around him that screamed pure and innocent.

"Damn Goten, you lookin' fine tonight," Trunks commented, staring deep into the amber eyes of his best friend.

At this Goten began to stir. Having heard Trunks speak, he responded with a simple but effective, "What."

"I said… uh… you…uh… don't look so good. Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Somebody broke in and knocked us out."

"So why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we be looking for this guy?"

"Nah, he already left, and he won't be able to get back in here with the extra security."

"Oh, okay. Hey, can I use your shower?"

"That depends. Can I join you?"

"What?"

"Just kidding. Of course you can Goten. Why do you even bother to ask?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks' POV

'Alright, Goten's still in the shower. I should have enough time to change.'

I took my shirt off then, not noticing that the water had stopped running, and removed my pants. This left me in a pair of boxers that went about half way to mid-thigh. I placed my dirty clothes in the hamper and turned to get my pajama pants when I noticed Goten, standing in the bathroom doorway, looking at me, in my boxers, and…

'Oh my god, that towel barely covers his crotch. Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare!'

Goten's POV

'Ah, that was refreshing.'

I stepped out of the shower and raised my ki slightly in order to dry off. I then wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom to see trunks in really tight, short, black and white polka-dot boxers.

'Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare. Hey, is somebody watching us? I thought Bulma beefed up security.

Trunks' POV

'Hey, is somebody watching us? I thought mom beefed up security.'

Nobody's POV

In all actuality, someone was watching them. However, it was not the unexpected guest that they had seen. In fact, all they saw was a very large vase in the hallway, covered in shadow, and were just feeling general paranoia. But, as they didn't know this, the pair dashed into the hallway, and, using their peripheral vision, saw their unwelcome visitor standing in the corner.

"VEGETA/DAD," the unknowingly love-sick boys screamed simultaneously.

"Heh, kids," was Vegeta's only reply before the bad tempered Saijyn walked off in a huff.

'Hmm… what was that all about? Could he know that I have feelings for- - no- - he couldn't,' the blue-eyed Demi-Saijyn thought to himself.'

"Goten, go back into my room for a sec, okay? Dad hold up," Trunks yelled from across the hallway. Making sure Goten was out of ear shot he added, "Were you spying on us earlier, too."

"Yes, I was. What does it matter to you? I have all the information I need now so don't worry your pretty little head off, son. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone from now on, alright?"

"Wait, what do you mean lovebirds? What do you know?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trunks: How long are you going to do this to me?

Kaiser: Why is it that every time you ask a question, you never say what the subject is? What the hell is this?

Trunks: _This_ is delaying my getting together with Goten.

Kaiser: Whoever said that it was going to happen, anyway? What if I'm just leading everyone on a wild goose chase?

Goten: You mean that this story is just one pointless hobby of yours?

Kaiser: I NEVER SAID THAT. ALL I SAID IS THAT I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT FUTURE CHAPTERS UNLESS IT'S IN VERY SUBTLE HINTS.

Goten: You mean like telling Trunks this whole thing is a hoax.

Kaiser: NO. JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I still think that it's funny that I can trick so many of you. But, then again, I'm a master of the art of deception. That's not an art. Yes, it is. It has to be. It's my entire life. No, your entire life is 40 trickery 50 annoyance and 10 evil. Oh yeah, I forgot. Please review, please, before they take me back to that place… AAAAAAAAAH.


	7. Paternal Accuratus

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.

Oh god, I'm sorry. I got really sidetracked with finals and relationship problems that this kinda got pushed to the back of my head, and then out of it but I'm back and I will never ever leave you hanging like that again because I hate when people do it and I hate hypocrites so it kinda wasn't working for me and I'm rambling aren't I. It's just it's been like forever and I'm really, really sorry. Now where did I leave off? Alright, from now on I update at least twice a week, Tuesdays and Wednesdays work best but I might do it other days too. Did I apologize enough? Do you hate me? Please don't, please.

I feel better and you're probably tired of listening to that so, forward ho. Heh, ho.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

Nobody's P.O.V.

"What do you know?" Trunks asked curiously, yet, as if he were frightened of the answer.

"Before I say anything, Goten has to leave," responded Vegeta in a heartless tone.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it before I kick your scrawny- -"

"Okay, okay already. Sheesh."

Goten's P.O.V.

'What is taking him so long?'

I had been standing in his room for what felt like hours waiting for him to come back in. I mean, it's not like he could do or say anything to Vegeta anyway, at least nothing that could do any good.

'Oh my god, what on god's green earth could he… never mind.'

Trunks had just entered the room with what appeared to be a look of mixed confusion, anger, and sorrow on his face.

Suddenly he spoke with the sorrow portion to me, "Hey, uhh, Goten… you've kinda gotta… leave."

"Well, duh, I wasn't planning on staying here forever."

"No, Goten, I mean now."

"What! What kind of sleepover is this? I'm here all night and suddenly your dad sees you in your boxers and I've gotta leave."

"Yeah, but you might want to get dressed first."

"Yeah whatever but I'm not done. I'm pissed right now. I didn't even get the chance to futilely attempt to go to sleep and continue talking to you at the same time until eventually I realized that it was completely impossible and then in my anger at this refuse to let you sleep as well. Then I would ask if I could go get a snack from your kitchen and before waiting for an answer, go get one anyways, come back here, find you asleep, wake you up to talk, watch the sun rise, and finally fall asleep only to be awakened by your father's threats to kill us where we lay."

Trunk's P.O.V.

I then watched as he proceeded to fly out my window, still wearing that really short towel and giving me the perfect view of his not so little- -

"Having fun?" I heard my father's voice behind me and practically choked myself to death on my own saliva due to not only his comment but also my own stupidity.

"Wi- wi- with what?" I asked shakily, though trying to sound firm and confident.

"I know you love him."

"What! I do not!" I managed to choke out.

"Yes, you do. In fact, I know it for a, well, fact. You see, for thousands of years, Saijyns were raised to have no emotions whatsoever until it finally became hereditary. Because of this, if a Saijyn does have _strong _emotions, these emotions will give off powerful energy signals that can be detected by any full-blooded Saijyn, i.e. Kakarot and myself. So even though you specifically were raised to have some emotions, which was quite unfortunate, you will still give off the signal."

"Ohhh… yeah, what?"

"I can sense your love for him, baka."

"So then it's no use lying to you."

"Well, it never really was but definitely not now. Oh and tell him son don't hide it. If he's truly your friend, he won't judge you okay."

"Wow dad that was deep, especially for you. See, I knew you cared."

"Eh, don't flatter yourself. I just want you out of my house."

"Oh, way to ruin the moment."

"… Shut up. Are you gonna tell him?"

"God you're hilarious. I love a family man with a good sense of humor."

"Don't test me, brat."

As the mighty Saijyn Prince walked away, however, nobody heard him mumble the words, "But I can sense his love towards you as well."

(A/N- Vegeta gets lost on the way back to his room. Not that it has anything whatsoever to do with the story. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That makes me laugh.)

Trunks- Why?

Kaiser- WHY WHAT? THERE"S NO FREKING SUBJECT!

Trunks- Why do you hate me?

Kaiser- Trunks I don't hate you. (To Goten but loud enough for Trunks to hear "I'm lying to make him feel better")

Trunks- (starts crying)

Kaiser- Trunks guess what?

Trunks- What, you finally figured out I'm worthless and have no purpose.

Kaiser- No, but I just noticed something. You have purple hair.

Trunks- (jaw drops) homuna, homuna, homuna, homuna.

Goten- Hey, Trunks, wanna play doctor.

Kaiser- Goten, you lived.

Goten- Through what?

Kaiser- Yes.

Goten- Oh crap. Trunks, he found the drugs that I took out of his room… and used…over…and over…and over again.

Again, I'm really sorry. If you don't hate me, review. If you do hate me, review_ please_. If you have no clue what I'm talking about and are frightened and sitting in a corner, review and don't worry, it's natural. Holsteins say moo and birds will coo but roosters will never say get up you foo.


	8. Other End

Okay, so here's chapter 8. Oddly, I have nothing else to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Other End**

Goten's P.O.V.

'God, what's up with Trunks? One minute he's all excited to see me and the next he's practically kicking me out.'

I had been having thoughts along these lines for hours now, turning it over and over trying to make sense of it. So far, nothing. I was flying home slowly… along the scenic route… on the other side of the world. It had taken me until I got to Germany to realize that I wasn't wearing any clothes, but I didn't care. Strangely, all I cared about was, well, Trunks. I wanted to spend every waking minute with him, wanted him to hold me in his arms, to tell me he, well, you get the picture. I needed to talk to someone I could trust. Of course, ever since dad went off to train Uub we'd lost contact, and Trunks was out of the picture altogether for what I hope are obvious reasons. So I guess Gohan would be the one I talk to.

'Yeah he'll understand. I can always trust him with this stuff.'

"Hey, Gohan, you home?"

"Hey, Goten, what's up?"

"Umm… before I tell you, is anyone home?"

"No just me. Pan and Videl are at the mall. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's something I want to tell you. I found something out today, about myself. I need to tell someone about it, but I don't want everyone to know, not yet anyways. Promise me you'll keep this to yourself."

"Okay, easy enough. I promise. What is it?"

"Well, I umm…am…uhh…uh- -"

"Say it already, will ya!"

"I'M GAY. THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY."

"…Oh."

"Is that all you can say? 'Oh.'"

"Well, what happened to Valice?"

"She broke up with me."

"Oh."

"See, see, there's more of your 'oh' crap. And yes, she broke up with me yesterday."

"I see. So yesterday, Valice broke up with you, you found an excuse to go see Trunks, he comforted you, and you realized you like him."

"I never said anything about Trunks."

"Oh, my bad."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes. To most, no."

"What do you mean 'to most'?"

"Dad and Vegeta know as well."

"What? How?"

"They can sense it."

"So, you can sense it, too?"

"No, I'm just your big brother. These things are second-nature by now."

"Oh."

"Hah! You did it this time."

"Damn."

"Anyways, back on track, Goten, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Whoever you turn out to be is fine, I'll always be proud of you; unless you're like some psycho serial killer. Goten, I think you should tell him. If he's your friend, this kind of thing won't really matter to him. In fact, you might take it up a step.

"GOHAN."

"Just talk to him, okay?"

"God, I come here for advice and this is the crap you give. Thanks for nothing Gohan."

Goten flew off into the clear morning sky, and tears began to form in his eyes. He had looked for the one person he thought could comfort him, and he was only tormented further. His thoughts drifted from such innocent ones as these to much, much more terrible and violent things. It was the beginning of a long winding road known simply as love.

Goten- That was beautiful.

Kaiser- No, it's corny and bad. My writing blows.

Trunks- Yeah, you're right.

Kaiser- You know, you don't have to agree so quickly.

Trunks- Yeah but it felt so good to insult you for once.

Kaiser- I never insulted you. I was just opening your eyes to the truth.

Trunks- I like pie.

Kaiser- Not even gonna ask.

So how was it? Lame, boring, good, funny. I need to know these things, otherwise how can I change to suit you more. Stories are written for you the R&Rers so speak up. Oh and I've decided to cut the villain and the kids from this story and just do a sequel. I was writing it out and it all just got very confusing, sorry if that's what you were looking forward to. If it helps, cutting that off cuts the story in half so the sequel will arrive a lot earlier. And once more R&R.


	9. Empty Threat

The ninth chapter, finally. The only problem is that ball this stuff was originally in a notebook and about five chapters ahead and now it's caught up. In other words, I am currently in a very annoying writer's block phase. It makes me sad. Not cry sad, more like aww sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Empty Threat**

Vegeta's P.O.V.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," I screamed to what I thought was myself, but soon realizing it was to my wife who was currently standing in the doorframe.

"Vegeta, what have I told you about killing people?" Bulma asked in a mildly angry tone.

"Not to do it after dark because it could strain my eyes, I know, I know, but that wasn't what I meant."

"Oh my god, you made an empty threat."

"It was not a fucking empty threat woman. I meant I'm going to kill your obnoxious little brat."

"Wait, do you mean the actual _little_ brat, I mean child, or the older, taller, and opposite sex version?"

"The second one."

"The second born, or my second option given?"

"For a genius, you're not that bright. I meant your son."

"No, Vegeta! You can't kill him again. I'm running out of ways to revive him."

"I don't mean literally, woman."

"So it was an empty threat."

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Trunk's P.O.V.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I heard my mother scream from the other room.

"I'm talking about that brat being in love with Kakarot's brat," was my father's response.

"What's your point though? We've all known about that one for a long time, save Goten."

'Wait, how does everyone know? Am I that obvious? Why didn't someone tell me that they all knew? Am I fat? Wait, what? No, not again! I'm confusing myself with my own mixed up words.'

"I'm talking about the fact that it's been a month since I told him that we knew, and he still hasn't admitted it to Mini-Kakarot," I heard my father in answer to my mother's previous question.

"Well, if he's not ready, then he doesn't have to say anything."

"Yes he does. He's a Saijyn prince. He should be strong and proud not weak and idiotic."

"Veggie, where are you going?"

"To the brat's room. I'm going to have a little chat with him. Oh, and don't call me Veggie."

'Oh man, Dad's gonna kill me over this,' I thought rather nervously.

"TRUNKS!"

"Yes, father," I replied meekly.

"Why not?"

"Why not what, dad?"

"You know what I mean, baka."

"I'm just not ready, okay."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my fucking house!"

"You can't do that."

"I just fucking did, now get out. Oh, and I want you back here within three days accompanied by that brat that you love."

"Fine. I see how it is. You don't care about me at all, do you? Do you even have an ounce of respect for who I am as an individual?"

"No, that's your mother's job. I'm just here to threaten you and then beat the crap out of you until I feel that you're strong enough."

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't expect me to come back in three days. In fact, don't expect me to come back at all. I'm leaving for good."

"Hey, kid, whatever, it's your ruined life not mine."

"Fine."

"Would you fucking leave already? That's better."

I flew out of my window fighting back all the tears that threatened to escape from my eyes. I would not cry due to that wretched excuse for a father. Mother was no better. How could she just listen to that whole thing and not even attempt to stop it. They all hated me. The only real family I had was Goten and his family. I couldn't go there though, it would be too painful. What if I went there and something slipped? What would Goten think of me? But I would have to go there. They were the only one's that would have room for me. It's not like I had any capsules this time. I didn't even get a chance to get any. I would have to risk it. Goten's house was the only option. I now realized that I was in for the longest weekend of my entire life.

Trunks: Why am I like that?

Kaiser: Hey, Trunks, did you ever take any sort of class involving the making of sen-ten-ces?

Trunks: Yeah, why?

Kaiser: Would you mind using these skills so I can figure out what in the name of St. Mary von Gubenheimer you're talking about?

Trunks: Whose name?

Kaiser: I don't know, but what are you like? What about your in story personality don't you like?

Trunks: I'm too closed minded ya know. It kinda makes me look stupid.

Kaiser: That would be the point. Did you ever consider that maybe there's a little side story, just maybe?

Trunks: No, there can't be. I mean, your not that creative.

Kaiser: No, I'm not, but it doesn't take a lot of creativity to do one little side thingy.

Goten: Would you two be quiet. I'm trying to figure out why that lemonade tasted so weird.

Trunks: Goten, that was my urine sample for the doctor.

Goten: It was? Will you excuse me for a second?"

Kaiser: Oh, now that was uncalled for. Trunks, you know that _was _lemonade, don't you.

Trunks: Yeah, but he's so gullible.

Well, what will ensue now that Trunks will be living with Goten? Find out on the next exiting installment of 'Desire's of the Heart.'


	10. Fight

My very first double-digit chapter. I'm so happy. It's too bad I can't cry. No, I mean it. I literally can't cry. It doesn't matter how sad/happy a story/movie may be. I just won't cry. I have to admit, though, I've come close. It kinda makes me wanna cry. I mean, I've always wished I could cry, but nothing ever seems sad enough. Oh well. Back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Fight**

Trunks P.O.V.

"Hey Trunks, what are you doing here?" Goten asked in an innocently excited way, making me feel all the more guilty for the feelings I held within me.

"I need a place to stay. My dad kinda… kicked me out," was my slightly glum but mostly embarrassed response.

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind. I'll go ask them, but in the meantime, get your ass in here; it must be freezing out there."

"Goten, it's July."

"I'm really not getting your point."

"God, you are a complete idiot sometimes."

"I'm not the one who's still standing outside. Get in here already."

As I stepped inside, I could only imagine the possible outcomes of this scenario, the first of many, being the obvious choice, 'what if he rejected me?'. That one didn't play out to well. It started out with me saying those three dreaded words. I could barely even get them out when they were in my head. He would look at me with terror and disgust in his eyes. I would play it off quickly as a joke and after leaving, would go into denial. That would only last for a few weeks. I would then begin to attempt drinking my problems away and start messing with different types of drugs. In the end it would all lead to a miserable half of a year and a gruesome suicidal end. That wasn't really to my liking so I decided to try the one where I don't tell him. That one ended the same way. Maybe he would reject me and yet still want to be friends. I could live with that. I wouldn't be at my happiest, but I wouldn't feel like I lost my best friend and I wouldn't have to think about what could have been. It would be acceptable. Then I reeled through the final one. The one I thought about most often. What if he feels the same way I do? We could live happily ever in an enchanted forest with our seven adopted children and grow old together, sitting on our little rocking chairs on the front porch. I know, how cliché, but it's how I've always pictured it. I watched as a perfect wedding went along perfectly. We each were doing what we most loved to do, and though are life was simple and sometimes slightly monotonous, it was all just perfect. We never fought, and all of our children were perfect angels who got along splendidly. This was the life I wanted, the scenario that I wanted to play out. It was also probably the least likely one to happen. It was all just a fantasy that could never evolve into something more. Goten was straight and that's all that there was to it.

"Trunks, anything wrong? You've been all zoned out for the past twenty minutes."

"Goten, is that you? Where am I?"

"Yes, it's me, and you're at my house, dimbo."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. It's just that you're so beautiful."

"What?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Mom, dad, he's delirious. I think Vegeta smacked him one too may times. You know, after the first seventeen 'one too many times.'

"WHAT!"

"Wait, he's fine."

"What was that all about?"

"Well I had to get your attention somehow didn't I?"

"So, can I stay here?"

"That depends. Where would you rather sleep: in a bed or on the floor?"

"In a bed."

"With me or Gohan."

"On the floor."

"Then, yes, you can stay. I'll get you the air mattress from the basement."

"You guys have a basement?"

"Well, it didn't come with the house, if that's what you mean, but my mom wanted one so Gohan, my father, and I kinda blasted one in there. Then she made us buy a house to put where we had made the basement because we kinda tore it up in the process."

"Why has no one ever heard about this?"

"Because nobody ever listens."

"So what's for dinner?"

"We already ate."

"I didn't."

"Trunks, you're rich. Go buy something."

"By myself."

"No, of course not. I'm still hungry so you're buying for me too. How much money did you bring, 200 dollars?"

"No I brought 2,156 dollars, and 72 cents. Goten, are you all right; your jaw seems slightly unhinged. Did I not bring enough?"

"Good lord man. That's enough for the next month and a half if we spend it fast. Did you like climb into a hole for the past seventeen years and never come out."

God could he ramble He just kept going, and going, and going. It was like the energizer bunny except he lasted longer. Amazing. It's too bad I stopped listening after that hole comment. I wish I could crawl into one right now. I was about to take Goten out to dinner as a friend again. How I wished that it was a date. A date that I've longed for for a long time. Oh, did he stop talking.

"So, Goten, where do you want to go?"

"Arby"s!"

"We always go there."

"That's what makes it special."

"Goten, there's something seriously wrong with you. Have you ever considered seeing a psychiatrist?"

"You can be so mean sometimes, Trunks. Why don't you just give me twenty dollars and go to a different restraint."

"Fine, but wouldn't you prefer to have fifty; you are a pig when it comes to eating."

"Trunks, I'm not fucking kidding okay. I'm tired of you thinking I'm stupid. I'm tired of everyone thinking it, but at least they have the decency to keep their fucking mouths shut. You though, you just can't seem to keep your mouth shut. All you do is tease me, all the time. I'm not stupid okay. I'm just as smart as you are, maybe smarter okay. I just choose to have a little fucking fun in my life. I'm not your little toy that you can just push around and talk shit to as much as you want. I'm serious here okay. Take your fucking money and go find somewhere else to say. I hate you, you bastard."

"Goten, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"No, you didn't, and maybe as my best friend you should have. Maybe you should have seen the hurt in my eyes every time you said it. Maybe you should have been more considerate, but you didn't and you weren't. I said get out of my house, and I meant it. I never want to see your face again you jerk."

"Goten?"

"I SAID GET OUT."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks- This is pure insanity.

Goten- I know. Having a hot dog without mustard on it. It's sacrilege.

Trunks- Goten, you're an idiot.

Goten- What is wrong with you Trunks. About half a page up I just yelled at you for calling me that too much.

Trunks- Fine, you're an insane genius.

Goten- Your not scoring any points here.

Trunks- Hey, where's Kaiser.

Goten- I'm not allowed to tell you. He'll be back within the next chapter or two though, so you'll see.

Trunks-Wait, if he's not here, how did this chapter get written.

Goten- He left me the chapter, I typed it, and I posted it. It's actually quite simple.

Trunks- It would have to be for you to do it.

Goten- TRUNKS!

…

Trunks- Goten did he leave you a note for the end.

Goten- No, why?

Trunks- How does this thing end then?

Goten- I guess we wing it.

Trunks- Umm, okay, well, that's the end.

Goten- Oh, great ending

Trunks- Like you could do any better.

Goten- Whatever, Trunks. Okay people, do whatever it is that you're supposed to do and come back for the next chapter soon. He says it'll be up in a few days.

Trunks- Goten.

Goten- Yeah?

Trunks- That's an end note.

Goten- Oh.


	11. Actions

Guess what! I'm so happy! You wanna know why? It's because AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff is back. I thought you had abandoned me. I became ecstatic, which, considering how I was originally, can be quite dangerous. I was so relieved when I saw your review. Now, all I need is for shadowhawk00 to start reviewing again and it'll be like a family reunion that I actually enjoy. I feel so wanted.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Actions**

Trunk's P.O.V.

For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Before tonight I had thought that that sentence was a waste of breath. It just hadn't seemed to make sense, not that I had really thought about it that much. Tonight though, it hit me like a ton of bricks, well, actually, like a ton of bricks if I were a human. They actually wouldn't faze me that much. You're so wonderful Goten. If only you could understand. I know you think you're brilliant, but you're one of the most intellectually challenged people I know. I don't get why you would react like that now. If you had a problem with it, why didn't you just say so? Sometimes, Goten, you get me so confused. I mean, it's not like he didn't have his opportunities. I had called him stupid plenty of times and he never said a word.

Flashback

"Goten, the speed limit is forty!" I had yelled at my best friend in a harsh and frantic tone.

"So! What's your point?"

"My point is that you're going seventy-five!"

"Oh crap, I am?"

Suddenly I could hear the sirens of a police car blaring into my ears. Unsurprisingly, the 'call' was for us. Goten had casually pulled off to the side of the road looking completely embarrassed. After a few minutes of sitting in the car, the police officer had gracefully exited his vehicle and had begun to stroll towards us in an imposing manner.

"Do you two realize that you were going seventy-four miles per hour down a forty mile per hour speed limit road? That was incredibly dangerous. You could have killed someone!" the officer had scolded us in his nasally, monotone voice.

"Um, well--" Goten had begun before I had cut him off

"You see, while Goten is an idiot, actually, he's probably mentally retarded, if even that, he also has extremely good eye-hand coordination. I was just telling him to slow down myself. I promise, it'll never happen again."

"It had better not, you two hooligans, but don't think I'm letting you off easy. I'm going to have to-

"Did I mention that I am the son of the President of Capsule Corporation, the most powerful female influence in the world, and not only a leading scientist but an excellent lawyer in her own right and also with lawyers that all graduated top of their respective classes, each from a very prestigious university, and would not be afraid to take every penny from you and your entire family?

"And as I was saying, I'm going to have to ignore the situation completely, pretending it never happened. Have a good day."

As we pulled away, Goten had said something to me, but what was it. I hadn't paid much attention. Ah, I remember now.

"Hey, Trunks, great job back there but could you let up on the insults. One of these days I'm liable to snap. Oh, and would your mom really sue him?"

"No, but I'm sure I'd be grounded for even being in the car with you, so I had to say something before something even stupider than you are came bumbling out of your mouth."

End Flashback

Oh my god, he has said something before. I looked through our entire history together. He had asked me to stop so many times, and I had just let it run over me like a summer breeze. I was such a bitch. He must hate me.

Goten's P.O.V.

I ran out of my room, struggling to contain tears that were threatening to cascade from my eyes as two monstrous waterfalls and it felt as if I were about to lose this battle. I was headed for the front door when my father jumped in front of me.

"Hey, Goten, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, like you care. You've never cared about me or the family. All you care about is fighting!" I responded in an overly harsh way.

"Goten, don't you ever say that. I care about this family more than you'll ever know. If it weren't for this family, I would have no reason to fight, no motivation to win. Now, you can either walk out that door and never come back through it, or you can stand here talking to a father that cares for you beyond reason knowing that you can confide anything within him."

The waterworks were threatening to flood the house at this point. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I had ruined my only chance at true love and had diminished my father's love for his family to that of a cow's for steak. I was such a horrible person. I hadn't meant anything I said to Trunks. Well, I hadn't meant most of it at least.

"Dad, I'm just tired of everyone thinking I'm stupid and immature."

"Think of it this way, son. You're just young at heart. You know how to make the most out of life and people just don't understand that. Admittedly, you can get a bit carried away at times, but you're just one of the few people who knows how to have fun. Everyone on Earth was raised to be productive and efficient, not fun-loving and care-free. You haven't been afraid to be yourself so far, don't stop now. Oh, and don't worry, Trunks'll come around. He's a bright kid. You've got good taste son."

"Thanks, dad. I just feel I was a little harsh. You know, the whole 'I never want to see you again' thing."

"I can perfectly understand where you were coming from Goten. He obviously won't come up to you now. It's time that you made the move on him."

"I am smarter than him right? You, mom and Gohan think I'm smart don't you."

"No, Goten, we don't. We don't have to think it at all. It's written in stone, it's a fact of life, it's a basic knowledge that you're a genius. It's just we're the only ones smart enough to see how smart you really are. It's always the goofy ones, isn't it?"

"The goofy ones plus Gohan."

"And the difference is?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. Thanks dad."

Dad was right, I am smart. I had solid evidence of it, in fact.

Flashback

We had just gotten the results of our IQ test back from our homeroom teacher. Everyone in the school had been required to take the test the week before and had been anxiously awaiting the results.

"So, Goten, what did you get? My score was a one-fifty-two. That's above genius level," Trunks had stated in an obnoxiously loud voice, making sure everyone knew what his score was, him being the braggart that he was.

"I'd rather not say, Trunks. It's kind of embarrassing," I whispered meagerly.

"That bad, huh? Well, I didn't expect much from you anyway."

"Trunks, I've told you like a million times to stop calling me stupid. Do you ever listen?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, of course."

Truth be told, my score wasn't that bad. In fact, it was incredible. I just didn't want anyone to know that I had gotten higher than Trunks. With a score of 159 I was officially the smartest student in the entire school. It was really embarrassing to say the least. I didn't really like attention.

We walked out of the class a few minutes later and I continued my day as the genius that never was.

End Flashback

I was smarter, he was stronger, I was faster, and he was hotter. It all balanced out. I could only hope that it would happen the same way tonight. Tonight I would ask the one question that had been dwelling on my mind for the longest time yet fearing to go further. I stepped out my door, looked for Trunk's ki, and slowly made my way to the serene lake Trunks was at. I looked around for him, seeing him up sitting against a tree, letting tears fall that I knew would have remained inside if he had known of my presence. This was the moment I had been hiding from for a month. This was the moment I had dreaded and longed for at the exact same time. _This_ was the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks: It happened.

Kaiser: What did?

Trunks: Oh, your back.

Kaiser: From where.

Trunks: I don't know. You're the one that went there.

Kaiser: I never went anywhere. I've been here the whole time.

Trunks: But Goten said you left for like the chapter and that you were gonna do something special and, oh god, I was tricked by the most gullible person on the planet wasn't I.

Kaiser: Sounds like it.

Trunks: So where were you at the end of last chapter then?

Kaiser: I told you when I left that I was going to get a glass of water nimrod, and that you two should just wrap the chapter up.

Goten: Hey guys what's up?

Kaiser: Would you rather be boiled or frozen Goten.

Goten: Why?

Kaiser: Because you lied to Trunks. What have I told you about lying?

Goten: Only do it if you're sure that you can't get caught because those who get caught get sent to jail and are raped by supposedly straight males.

Kaiser: I never said that. You're disgusting, you pervert.

Goten: Wait; nope that's what mom said. You said if I lied I would have the option of being boiled in a giant pot or stuck into a freezer. Oh, crap.

Kaiser: Wow, that was... interesting. Goten, you are a piece of work.

Goten: I try. Oh, yeah, and Trunks is right. It happened.

Kaiser: Yes, it did. Goku finally sounded smart. Yay.

Well that's one more chapter done, and there's only one left. This is almost the end. Sadness. Please review. I update based on reviews. Really, I mean it. I'm not a liar. Be back soon, hopefully. Oh yeah, quick note. I'll update slightly more frequently now that _my _computer works again. Joy, still with slight sadness but not overwhelmingly so.


	12. Destiny Strikes

This is the final chapter. That's so sad. Well, it's been fun writing and I wish I could put it off just once more. It's their final shot at happiness together and let's hope they make the best of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did, then things would be, well, different, now wouldn't they?

**Destiny Strikes**

Trunks' P.O.V.

'I'm such a jerk. Goten really isn't stupid is he. He just doesn't show it the way I do. I guess even if he was an idiot I wouldn't have any right to call him that all the time. It had just become so natural, which was kind of scary. If that had become second nature, just think of all the other terrible things that I've said to him. Goten, I'm the idiot, I just hope you can forgive me.'

At this point I began crying, thoughts of suicide filling my head. All I had ever wanted was Goten, and I had ruined my best chance. Soon, however, I sensed someone's ki coming towards me. It was familiar to me, but I didn't take the time to try and recognize them. All that mattered to me now was how I should suffer for how awfully I had treated Goten. However, the person did not just fly off, they landed near me, and I looked up to see whop could possibly want to share the same air with such a low life as myself. To my surprise, it was Goten. I quickly wiped away my tears and hid my face, too ashamed to look him in the eye. Was he here to forgive or yell at me more. While I severely hoped it was the former, I also believed that the latter would be more appropriate for a low-life like me. That's when he spoke to me in what was, surprisingly, a caring voice.

Goten's P.O.V.

"Trunks, look at me," I stated lovingly to him, receiving a hesitant and frightened face turning to look at me. "Trunks, I'm still a little peeved at you for not getting it until I yelled at you, but I didn't mean all of it. Trunks, I don't want you to run away from me."

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me," he replied in what I assumed was supposed to be an angry tone but came out, somehow, apologetic. I wouldn't know how else to describe it, but I guess he finally understands and that's all that matters to me.

"Trunks, I don't feel sorry for you. I never feel sorry for anyone. What they make of themselves is caused by their own actions. Trunks, I just want to make sure that we're still friends. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I could never let you go."

"Y-you really mean it Goten?"

"Of course I do Trunks! How could you even ask something like that? But Trunks, I have to tell you something really important, and I'm afraid that if I don't tell you now, I won't ever be able to tell you again."

"Actually Goten, there's something that I need to tell you as well, and I need to say it right now. Sorry if that means you won't get to say yours, but I think this is more important, not to demean what yours is. Goten, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've realized something. All this time I was calling you names and putting you down, and it was like second-nature to me. I'm such a horrible person to have done that to you. I mean, you're my best friend, and I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"That's very touching and all but-"

"I'm not done, Goten. I have one more thing to say, and it's the most important part of all of that. Now, I can understand if you don't forgive me for what I've done, but if we can't stay friends, I want you to know that I-"

"Yes," I said, probably more anxiously than I should have. What if- no not possible.

"Goten, I love you, more than you could possibly know. I always have, and it was so hard watching you with all those girls. It just seems that we weren't meant to be together. I know it probably disgusts you, but I'm begging you, can we at least stay friends. You said you wanted to, right?" he asked tears now freefalling from his eyes and over his cheeks. His face sparkled in the moonlight, more bright and warm than I had ever seen it before. It was just so welcoming. It reflected off of the lake giving the entire scene the same glow that was radiating from his face. You could hear the crickets chirping in the background, creating a symphony equal in beauty to that of Beethoven. Several swans floated on the water, elegantly gliding to and fro on the calm waters that seemed to move just so slightly as to be noticeable only after staring at it for some time. The gentle breeze that was blowing past us with an eerily slow speed was just strong enough to make the branch on the willow tree that we were under hit the waters and create three little ripples, creating the perfect scene. And to hear those words come from his mouth, it was like heaven on Earth, except better.

"Oh Trunks, I could never hate you. I'm so happy you feel that way Trunks. I was so nervous coming here tonight, about rejection, not only of the relationship but of myself as well. Trunks I love you too. I guess I always have, I just never realized what these feelings meant until recently. Trunks I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no other. You're my night in shining armor come to rescue me from the closet I so meekly hide within. Trunks, I love you, with my heart and soul, and what the hell are you waiting for, kiss me."

Nobody's P.O.V.

As their lips locked, a blazing fury escaped from them as if to say 'finally, they get it'. The kiss began simple but soon turned passionate, both getting rid of all their pent up emotions. It was, oddly enough, like taking a pee after holding it too long. (A/N- Sorry for ruining the moment but sometimes you just gotta pee at the most inopportune times, ya know.) It quickly became a battle of the tongues, each fighting for dominance over the other, each holding back out of love. They parted after a few minutes, both breathless, but soon dove back in for more, repeating what they had done just prior to the instance. This was repeated a few times until Trunks decide to speak.

"Hey, who's that behind the tree? Who are you?" Trunks asked out of curiosity rather than fear.

"I'm Nobody. Why do you ask?" the mysterious figure retorted.

"I said who are you, and what do you want?"

"And I told you, my name is Nobody, and I'm actually documenting you're story."

After hearing this, the newly formed couple turned to each other, both deciding to ignore it, and returned to their previous actions. The night was so beautiful and their love so young. They both knew in their hearts that their love would last forever, but what lay ahead of them, no one could have predicted.

**The End**

Goten: How can you end a story with a semi-cliffie?

Kaiser: Well, like I said, I'm going to do a sequel to this about your lives after this night. Actually, after several nights after this night.

Trunks: Goten, you comin' to bed. It's 12:00 o'clock in the morning.

Goten: Be there in a sec sweety. I'm talking to Kaiser about this chapter.

Trunks: Okay, hun.

Kaiser: Aww, how cute. You've been together for 41/2 minutes and you already have pet names.

Goten: Dude, you're the one writing this.

Kaiser: That doesn't mean I can't think it's cute.

Goten: What about the sequel though?

Kaiser: Well, actually, I've already started it. It's called Desires of the Mind. Amazingly there is significance behind that title and it's not just to tie in with the title of this one. I will have it up by next Tuesday after I have completed/tweaked it.

Goten: Good, because I like to know what happens to us later on.

Kaiser: You die.

Goten: Well, way to… OH My God, I DIE.

Kaiser: Trunks was right. You are stupid. Of course you don't. Well, you might, but who knows. I certainly don't. Oh, wait yes I do. I sure feel powerful. Oh, wait, nope, that's not power; I'm just hungry.

Trunks: GOTEN, COME TO BED1 I require sex once-twice a day.

Well people, this is it. This is the final chapter. But remember. **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. IT WILL BE CALLED DESIRES OF THE MIND. PLEASE WATCH FOR IT AS EARLY AS TUESDAY. **Well, goodbye for one final time. I hope you had fun because I know I did. I can't really think of a good way to end this, so go back, read all my endings again and that should do it. Hope to see you at the sequel. It would mean a lot to Mr. Ixneigh.


End file.
